My 500yen (b)romance
by 309
Summary: "Ne, I bet you I can cross dress as your male twin and fool the entire school! 500 yen per day." My twin brother raised his eyebrows and smirked "Deal. But..." If only I had stopped to hear the rest. As soon as that 500yen coin landed on my palm...what should have been the start of my successful academic life became a horribly messed up disaster. [ Gou x Male Oc] [ Oc x ?]
1. I'm Marilyn MAN-bro! Yoroshiku ne

_"Um..m-m-my... name is Marilyn Yamashita." My voice went all high-pitched as I struggled to use what little English I learnt in primary school to introduce myself to the class. Everything in Melbourne was so much different to back in Sendai...the weather was so cold, people weren't as friendly and I knew no one here. Thirty pairs of eyes stared back at me, the 'new girl' from Japan. I didn't want to be the 'new girl'. Why did my dad have to bring everyone over to Melbourne, just because he wanted to open a branch in Australia? He could have just opened another branch in Miyagi somewhere. What was so bad about Miyagi? oh, right he said 'there were more options in Australia'_

_"Ooh..she said the 's' word!' I'm going to dob on her!" The minute I said my last name people started whispering. What was so bad about it? _

_"yeah, she's going to get in big trouble with Miss Laurence!"_

_"Big big trouble! oooh!"_

_"She said the 's' word. My mummy said people who speak like that are bad."_

_"ooh! I'm not going to talk to her, cos I don't wanna be bad like her."_

_Still standing at the front of the class, I desperately kept my smile on my face and timidly followed the teacher's finger to the chair all the way in the back. "The naughty chair' because that was the only one left for me to use, as soon as I sat on the chair everyone in class surrounded me chanting 'Marilyn is a bad girl, she said the 's' word."_

* * *

><p>With a high pitched gasp, I woke up sweating slightly, I always had nightmares like this whenever I was about to transfer to a new school; which thanks to my overly ambitious dad's business expansions was every 2 or 3 years. I shuddered to myself trying to shake the bad memories of Primary school away and stared with shock at my room. Well, nothing can beat Cabramatta in terms of craziness. My shrine to Kakihara Tetsuya and Shoya were missing along with the 5000 or so cheki which should have been plastered all over my room. There was only a pile of cardboard boxes and suitcases.<p>

Ohh... I completely forgot, it had only been one day and a half since I had moved to Iwatobi from Sendai so boxes of my belongings were still stacked up in neat piles against the wall. It had been so hectic that I hadn't fully unpacked...and it was the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Silently screaming to myself I attacked the box that my Mum had thoughtfully labelled 'S. Uniform' and changed into the uniform inside.

I didn't even bother fixing up my hair as I rushed downstairs (almost falling) and grabbed my pre-packed school bag. As I expected, everybody had cruelly left me behind. Again. There was a note pinned to the toaster

* * *

><p><strong> "Mari! I would have tried to wake you up but I had to go help your father at the office. Lunch is on the counter. If Dan leaves you behind he'll <strong>**get a beating ****do the dishes instead. I'm making ****_lau _**** for dinner."**

**-Mama**

* * *

><p>But kaa-chan, he left me behind again! I sigh and peek out the window juuust in case my idiot twin is standing outside. As I peer outside, the familiar chimes from 'Cassis' play and I check my phone.<p>

**Danny: Currently at the Iwatobi High School Office. I'm leaving in exactly 10 minutes. Your choice.**

**me: Danny! You asshole!**

**Danny: Well, this asshole's going to leave you in 9 minutes and 35 seconds.**

**me: ;_;**

**Danny: You're wasting precious time. Whatever.**

Defeated, I had no choice but to use my last resort. Quickly hitting the contact labelled as ' Kou-nii' I swing my backpack over my shoulder and start running out to the front gate. "Nii-chan? I'm late for school. Dan-nii left me again...uhhh...yes?.. You were helping tou-chan near the client's building thing yeah?...can you please drive me?...pretty please?"

Minutes later, Koudai nii-chan shows up on his motorbike and yells at me over the motor "Jou-chan! Hop on!" he tosses me a helmet and places my backpack in the space behind the front as I leap on and hug him from the back. "So! this is your 5th school right jou-chan?" He yells over the sound of the motor and laughs "Man, your dad...how many company branches does he have now? Isn't it like 2 in Australia, 4 here and 1 in Hong Kong?"

" wow! you remembered! and!Yes! it is! It sucks!" He speeds up and turns right so I hug him tighter to avoid falling off the back "and stop calling me Jou-chan! Call me Eiya!" Several people walking on the streets stare at us and whisper to themselves. Probably because Koudai nii-chan looks like a yakuza. Not that they're very far off though.

"Ok, it's fine Koudai nii-chan. I'll walk the rest of the way." A street before reaching Iwatobi Kokou, I nudge him on the shoulder and wait until he brakes on the side of the road. "Aww come on, I'll take you right to the gate. I don't mind."

"Nah, it's ok." I toss him the helmet which he catches and throws me my backpack "I kinda don't want a repeat of school #4 again...thanks nii-chan! Tell everyone and Uncle I said hi!"

Several people shot me weird looks as I rushed towards the office where Danny said he would be waiting for me. Sure enough, he was there, with his headphones on and leaning back against the wall like he didn't care. Actually, he probably didn't care anyway, that's Danny though, always rebelling in some way even though he was one of the top students in every school he enrolled in. He had a weird expression on his face as he looked up and down at me "...Why are you wearing my spare uniform? Geez, I know you like being the tomboy but seriously, try fit in on your first day. "

Huh? What the hell was Danny on? I followed his index finger pointed disdainfully at me and saw the beige trouser legs and then it hit me...I was clearly wearing the wrong uniform. Argh! Why didn't Koudai nii-chan say anything? Actually... that gave me an idea. "Danny, wanna make a bet?" I took a shiny 500yen coin from within my pocket and showed it to him "I bet you 500yen I can troll people into thinking I'm a guy for the day. I mean my name sounds pretty unisex so it'll work out." Danny gives a sceptical look "really Mari? The teacher will have records or something which specifies your gender. I'm 99% sure it won't work. I'm in." He gave me a flick on the forehead and headed off towards the office. "_Eiya_, you're a grade lower than me remember?" he purposely emphasise the 'Eiya' reminding me that yes, back in Japan my legal name is 'Eiya' yadda yadda.

"Oh no" I raise my hands in mock horror "I _completely _forgot,_ Hinata onii-chan._ So could my dear onii-chan escort me to my classroom?" Danny's scowl deepens as he grabs my collar and drags me towards the faculty office, pushing the door open with his shoe.

"Good morning, we're the transfer students."

* * *

><p>The teacher leads me to one of the classrooms and ushers me inside, at least 30 pairs of eyes stare at me as I enter the room. It's pretty much like back in Australia, expect there aren't any non-Asians, though my previous school had been 80% Asian so there wasn't much difference. Now that I think about it, the reaction when I came back to Sendai was similar. ..which means...I'm going to have to introduce myself to the class. I awkwardly write my name on the blackboard, dusting my fingers off as I finish then turn to face everyone. Thankfully, the 's' word charade won't happen here.<p>

"Hi everyone! I'm Yamashita Ma-oops! Yamashita Eiya!" I inwardly curse myself for making the same mistake AGAIN. My legal Japanese name is Eiya, but when my family moved to Australia, my Australian legal name became Marilyn; and I'm still used to referring to myself as such. " I went to school in Australia and Sendai previously so I'm new here! Please take of care me!"

"Thanks Yamashita, you can sit at the desk there next to Hazuki." Sensei claps his hands once then points to an empty desk next to a girly looking blonde boy. He gives me a bright wave and smiles. "Hazuki, show him around after class alright?"

Oho, Sensei doesn't seem to realise I'm 'supposed' to be a girl. Guess that says a lot about the system here, not to mention 'Eiya' is a boyish name; well, according to my cousin Kaho. I guess it was a good thing Danny's spare blazer is so big and baggy it hides my figure. Hazuki nods his blonde little head energetically, making me feel somewhat worried, the friendliest people tend to be the first to betray. At least from my experience. Then again, he certainly does fit the shota archetype perfectly...I wonder if I'll be able to find all the archetypes here.

"Hi Eiya-chan!" Hazuki whispers to me "have you thought about joining any clubs yet?" I shoot him a frown "Sorry, please don't call me Eiya-chan. and no, I haven't thought about joining any. Yet." I pause and direct my attention back to the class. Studying has always been my main focus and I don't forgive people who disturb me.

"Hey Eiya-chan" I click my tongue and turn away hoping Sensei will call Hazuki out for bothering me in class. Unfortunately, he doesn't notice my plight and continues lecturing in front of the class. "What club are you planning to join?" Damn he's persistent. "Judo." I spit out the first thing that comes into my head in the hopes he'll shut up. Judo huh? That wasn't a bad idea actually. I had even taken part in interstate tournaments though I had never won higher than 2nd place.

"Aww, really" Hazuki sounds disappointed and pouts "Do we have a judo club? hmm...ah! what about the Swim Club? It'll be fun! and we need new members" he pouts and taps his fingertips together in what I assume is supposed to be an endearing gesture. I raise an eyebrow and shoot him a look of distaste, swimming? really? Sorry mate, that's the last thing I'd choose to do. Especially since it's something Dan-nii excels at and I suck at. Yay for sibling rivalry. I huff inwardly and face Hazuki with the manliest smile I can conjure "I can't swim. I'm asthmatic. Besides, judo is my LAIFU" The truth is... I'm too embarrassed to say I actually can't swim at all.

"Yamashita? is something the matter?" Sensei stops talking and everybody in class turns to stare at me. I smile casually back and gesture towards a somewhat baffled Hazuki "Ah sensei, Hazuki-san here was just asking for help since he wasn't paying attention to what you said."

Everyone starts laughing and strangely Hazuki is laughing along with everybody else. That's one optimistic kid.

"Ne, ne Eiya-chan! Come join us for lunch!" As soon as the lunch bell goes Hazuki clamps onto my hand like a leech and starts dragging me with him. "Rei-chan!" Hazuki-san nudges the taller blue haired boy in front of him and points enthusiastically at me.

"Eiya-chan,this is Rei-chan!" he gestures to the serious looking bespectacled blue haired boy sitting diagonally from me. "...megane-kun!" I exclaim without thinking and point my finger at his glinting glasses. The blue haired deadpans at me and pushes his glasses up. "I'm Ryuugazaki Rei. Not 'Megane-kun'

"My bad. Sorry Ryuugazaki-san. I'm Yamashita Eiya." I smile and wave "I'd really prefer NOT to be called Eiya-chan or to be asked to join the swim club. Other than that! Nice to meet chu!"

"Nagisa...you're trying to force Yamashita-san to join? It may have worked with me but it won't be the same for everyone else." Ryuugazaki-san pushes his glasses up and sighs as he begins to pile up his books. "So Yamashita-san, whereabouts did you use to attend school?"

I walk slightly next to him trying to figure out how to get rid of Hazuki who is still clinging to my arm. " Kinbaku Gakuen at Sendai, up until the beginning of this year at least." I stop talking hoping that he won't go into detail about why I had to transfer. "So uh, where do you guys normally eat lunch? I'll just chill with you if that's ok."

"Yeah! it's fine! We sit by the pool!" Hazuki perks up and begins dragging me along "Ne, Rei-chan! Eiya-chan has a girly name just like us! Isn't that fate? So, Eiya-chan should join the sw-"

"NO." I cut him off quickly and sigh. Well, things could be worse I guess? At least Megane-kun , sorry Ryuugazaki-san is normal enough. and just as gullible as everybody else.

* * *

><p>"Looky! It's the pool! ah! Over here! Gou-chan!" He has a grip of iron and I don't want a torn blazer so I have no choice but to follow the DEMON towards the pool.<p>

"It's not Gou!It's KOU!" A pretty girl with a purple-red ponytail pouts at Onizuki with an adorable frown on her face runs up to us with her face puffed up in anger. Then she notices me trying to inch out of my blazer and make a run for it. "Ah! Who are you?"

"...Yo. I'm Yamashita Eiya. So uh, Could you tell your boyfriend to unhand me?" I'm not sure what to call the girl ,she looks like Danny's type though. Cute and feminine. She turns red and glares at me with her hands fisted at her sides "he's NOT my boyfriend!...oh! I haven't seen you before? are you new?"

Cute AND dim-witted. The perfect shoujo heroine. I nod and laugh "Yeah, I'm new here. Just transferred this morning. I WOULD have enrolled at the beginning of the year but some stuff came up back home and I ended up coming in the middle of the year. So, who are you?"

"I see! I'm Matsuoka Gou! The manager for the Swim Club! I'm also a first year like you!" Gou or Kou beams at me and inches closer "So...Yamashita-san..have you joined any clubs yet? You're a tall guy so it'd be great!"

As if they are in sync, Onizuki appears and mimics Matsuoka's pleading gestures. "Come on Yamashita-san! You should join the swim club!" It'll be fun!"

"Sorry, I'm already planning on joining the judo club...or kendo club.. thanks anyway.. I gotta er go find my brother now." I wave him away and try to leave, but Nagisa wraps his arms around my waist forcing me to stop "Noo! Eiya-chan! Join the Swim team! At least try it out for one day!"

"Rgh! I said I won't join you guys already!" I grab his wrists, wrenching them away from me and throw him over my shoulder to frighten him a little. "and...DON'T CALL ME EIYA-CHAN! oh shit..." before I know it, Hazuki is flying through the air with shock on his face. Straight to the pool.

Everyone just watches as he lands smack in the middle of the pool, gasps for breath and bobs slightly on the surface brushing his hair out of his eyes. Then everyone turns to look back at me.

Uh. Ooops.?

* * *

><p><strong>and that's the end of chapter 1! Read and review to get cookies~ Cookies made with loooove!<strong>

**Mireiku-chan out!**


	2. Tram lines aren't cool

**A/N :From now on [sentences like this] mean the person is speaking English !**

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry Hazuki-sama. Please accept my most heartfelt apologies." I bow my head in what I assume is a deeply apologetic stance and sit <em>seiza <em> style with my hands stretched in front of me.

"Hey! Nagisa, Gou-san, Rei! What happened? I heard a –oh." Three tall and good looking guys rush towards us, from their uniform I can tell they are second year students. Actually scrap that, I notice that one in particular has a haircut resembling Uruha-sama's hairstyle, apart from the '完' shaped tram lines on the left...ugh it's HIM. Nobody else would have the balls to do something like this.

'[Dan-nii, I was wondering where you were, you bastard! Looks like I'm still going strong!]" Everyone else understandably stares dumbly at us trying to figure out what we're saying. "*sigh* Sorry about my thoughtless twin." He ignores me and whirls around slowly, he's walking with a much taller boy with light brown hair and a gentle expression. Hmm he's pretty good looking as well. There's also a slightly shorter black haired boy who looks spaced out and emotionless tagging behind. Sort of. He's also pretty good looking. "Hey, this is Tachibana." he jerks a thumb at the brunette who waves and smiles. He has a nice smile. "And this guy is Nanase." He points to the black haired who nods once and stares off into space."Tachibana, this is my younger twin, Mari-er...Eiya." He gestures to me like he's showing off his pet cat or something. What a jerk.

Makoto's eyes widen with confusion "Younger twin? but..." I sigh inwardly and launch into the same explanation, only it's in Japanese. "Danny oops, _Hinata-onii chan_ _*_Daniel aims a murderous glare at me* started school earlier than me, and he was allowed to skip half of grade 5 due to his 'genius'"

They nod and 'ooh' with admiration. Well, I guess it's my turn to introduce now. I clear my throat and jab a finger with disdain "this [bastard] here is my elder twin, Hinata. His legal name is actually Aya, but that's because tou-chan was drunk at the time and let one of my other brothers name him. guh!" Dan-nii gives me an elbow jab and I collapse holding my stomach. "A-anyway, I guess you all know each other so yeah..."

Tachibana-senpai laughs, probably to ease away the awkward atmosphere I just built up. "So, are you going to join the Swim Club like your brother? New members are welcome anytime" He smiles again and all of sudden Nanase-senpai is standing in front of me.

"If you join you can have this." Nanase-senpai hands me a hideously carved_ thing_ and I tentatively take a hold of it. "...senpai... is this a Haitian voodoo doll?" I twirl the thing by the little strap and upon closer examination, it looks pretty cute. It reminds of the voodoo doll keychains which everyone used to buy back in year 7. Matsuoka-san is staring at me with disbelief, as is everyone else. "Err, Yamashita-san...it's meant to be Iwatobi-chan, the school mascot. A bird."

* * *

><p>Everyone stands in silence looking sorrowfully at Iwatobi-chan dangling in the breeze as I hold it up. Tachibana-senpai then breaks the ice by returning to the problem I'm trying to brush away. " So, Nagisa, why were you in the pool like that?"<p>

"Ahahaha! I was just trying to get Eiya-chan to join the swim team!" Nagisa laughs bashfully while stripping so that he is shirtless. "I guess I went a little overboard huh? ahaha! sorry sorry Eiya-chan!"

"Uh, I'm sorry about what happened there." Tachibana looks apologetically at me while Ryugazaki is pushing up his glasses with a sniff . "Actually, I'm sorry too. It was mostly my fault." I point to the lovely blue-black print around Nagisa's eye with a (hopefully) apologetic smile "I overreacted while trying to decline Nagisa-san's polite invitation. Tachibana's eyes follow my finger and his jaw drops "...uh...well...H-HARU!" While we were talking Nanase-senpai had stripped down to his swimming gear and was about to leap into the pool. "Haru! You can't swim now!" Tachibana-senpai runs off and holds the resisting senpai back.

"Man..." Danny walks up to them and conks me on the head "I'm sorry about my 'brother'. Well, how about if Eiya joins you during swim practice tomorrow? If _he_ finds out he actually likes swimming, you'll have 2 new members." The smirk on his face grows so wide I'm waiting for his face to split open.

Hazuki-san looks incredibly happy and tackles Danny in a hug "Thank you Aya-chan!" Danny scowls and mutters _"Usendayo_! At least call me Hinata! " but nobody hears him because they are too busy laughing at Hazuki dancing around and being all excited about the new members. I on the other hand am far too busy plotting Dan-nii's death. Slow and painful will definitely be the way to go...

I definitely can't lose the 500yen bet At least not yet.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rings after homeroom, I grab my bag and switch shoes at my locker before rushing out.<p>

"[Geez, I thought I would head home before you. I don't want to see your face.]" I smack Dan-nii with my bag and sprint ahead of him. He sticks his foot out just as I pass and curses as I jump over his foot. Hah! "[I'm going to visit tou-chan at the site. See ya , bastard]"

"Tou-chan!" Tou-chan is busy talking to one of the engineers and he hates being interrupted so I go around the back and try to find Koudai-nii. The Iwatobi Swim Centre was shut down a few years back and just last year Tou-chan bought the land aiming to smash it and build an apartment complex. It's the first time I've visited the site, hmm

"Kou-nii! hey, watcha doing?" Kou-nii is hunched over his desk drawing stuff onto his Surface, it's all complex stuff to me but since he's an architect he understands that stuff. "huh? oh hey Eiya." He stops and yawns loudly "Tatsu's round the back with food if you want. Uhh man, this is annoying."

"What is?" I hop onto the empty shelves which probably used to be lockers, there are still a bunch of photo frames and posters hanging on the wall. "Does Tou-chan keep on changing his mind or something? You should just leave all that stuff for Uncle to do." The photos are snapshots of kids, most likely the swimmers here posing with trophies or making peace signs at the camera .Hang on, these kids here looks familiar...but I can't remember where I've seen them before. Whatever. I wave to Kou-nii and head round the back as he groans again and scribbles out everything he just did.

* * *

><p>"Taaaa-daaai—maaa! Tomo nii-san, Dan-nii! open up! " Seeing as I don't remember the passcode to get inside, I ring the bell and yell into the intercom. "...hang on...*click*click*click*...Dan! Open the door!<em>kuso! <em> I missed" Huh. Looks like Tomo nii-san is working again. his job as a day trader means he's staring at multiple monitors and clicking stuff all day. Sounds boring but he's the richest out of us so I guess? After 10 minutes, Dan-nii opens the door and goes back to attacking the fridge. I have better things to do so I head on up to my room and start unpacking my belongings. My phone starts buzzing and I check it to see that Lachlan , my best friend in Sydney sent me a message on LINE.

**Me: Lachie!...**

**Lachlan: That's me.**

**Me: ugh man, Danny is such a bastard.**

**Lachlan: ...least you didn't beat up someone again. I don't think anyone knows you guys are related to yakuza.**

**Me: *cries* Don't say that! Don't you trust in me? **

**Lachlan: ...uh, only if you're restrained. Anyway, made any new friends?**

**Me: ...**

**Lachlan: I take that as a no. Try to befriend some feminine girls or something. Guys like cutesy Japanese girls ;). You're manlier than Jap guys too.**

**Me: well I am technically more Aussie than Jap you know...ah well. kaa-chan keeps saying I should be more like Ada.**

**Lachlan: ...well she IS the pretty and successful daughter. Well, gotta scram now. X.**

Ugh...Lachie always disappears as quickly as he appears online. Whatever, I check out some blogs on Ameba and wait until someone talks to me. I'm halfway through browsing Toya-sama's new post when Koro-chan messages me.

**Koro- Konbawa! how was your new school? **

**Riri- Meh, it was alright. There's an annoying guy in my class who dragged me along everywhere. Guess he was trying to be nice and all but, urgh! he's too happy for my liking! **

**Koro- ****_are?_****Hang in there! Maybe he likes you! ufufu, what school, Ririn-chan?**

**Ririn-Iwatobi Kokou. Oh yeah, you go to Samezuka Gakuen ne? My onii-chan was going to go there but decided against it. They place too much emphasis on swimming and he needs to focus on studies too.**

**Koro- eh? so your onii-chan also a swimmer? That means we might be swimming against each other tomorrow!**

**Ririn- Really? How so? **

**Koro- I overheard Same-senpai mentioning that we'll have joint swimming practice with Iwatobi Kokou, w-we might see each other then. **

**Ririn- Same-senpai again huh? You really do like Same-senpai ne? He reminds me of a guy I used to call 'Suppon-chan'**

**Koro- S-s-suppon-chan? Why? **

** Ririn- Because he was a really slow swimmer and even though he tried to look tough he was just a big crybaby and sore loser. Ara, he also had sharp pointy teeth. ...well I'm going to sleep now. Fufufu I wonder what Koro-chan looks like ne?**

**Koro- Oyasuminasai Ririn-chan. Ufufu I will wait and see.**

* * *

><p>"You'll regret this. Seriously." I mutter at Danny through clenched teeth as he shrugs and takes off his shirt in the change room. "You did bring your own swimsuit right?" He points to the tote bag I dumped next to my school bag and sniggers "Lemme guess, a bikini to charm the bishonens? Shameless as always Ei."<p>

"Asshole!" I take off my shoe and aim it at his crotch, killing thousands of his unborn children' "Stop assuming things. [You ass!]"

"I'm interested in seeing what Eiya-san's swimming is like." remarks Tachibana-senpai as he takes off his uniform and starts to changes into his swimming gear. Since I'm NOT a pervert, I turn my head away and see Nanase-senpai was already wearing his swimming gear underneath his uniform. Dedication much?

"EIya," Danny folds up his clothes and places them in a neat pile on top of his schoolbag "you perv" he whispers as he moves closer to me "I[ know you were watching your hot senpais changing.]"

"[Meh, they're hotter than you that's for sure. What about you? Trying to flirt with Matsuoka-san?]" I flash him an evil grin "[She's cute, slightly dim-witted and delicate. Exactly like your ex. Totally your type. oh, and I found out she really likes muscles.]"

"Eiya-chan!" Nagisa pops his head around the door and points at me accusingly "Why haven't you gotten changed yet?" He laughs and pulls the towel off , but since I am still wearing my uniform underneath nothing happens. "I've got a cold." I fake cough a few times and look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'll still come watch if that's good enough." Kukuku, excellent thinking Eiya. No need to try swim and make a fool of yourself and no need to reveal that your actually a girl!

Tachibana senpai looks concerned and places a hand on my forehead "Hmm, you do feel a little warm. Don't try to force yourself EIya-san. Sorry about putting you on the spot like that." He removes his hand and smiles, not knowing that I am practically screeching 'no homo. no homo' inside my head. Nanase-senpai is as stoic as ever but he looks at me for a second and tilts his head. "..here." He passes me an Iwatobi-chan and remains stony-faced. "...for you." Before I can say anything, everyone heads out the is standing outside waiting for us, her mouth drops open as she sees me still wearing my uniform "Eh? E-Eiya-san? aren't you going to swim?"

I wave coolly to her, stick my hands back in my pockets and grin "You know Gou-san, you were actually right about Tachibana-senpai's back muscles. 10/10. Would *****"

She stares back at me with her jaw hanging down.

* * *

><p>Read and review ne? :)<p> 


	3. Yes, Eiya is a unisex name

_" Suppon-chan~ _

_"...what did you want to say?' Rin scuffs his shoe onto the asphalt of the ground and says nothing else "..." He stares ahead at the lights of the Coat Hanger and says nothing._

_"...We're gonna go back to Sendai. Today was our last day." I shake my pearl tea drink around and slurp the last of the pearls up."...so...I guess we won't be able to go to the Chinese New Year Festival together...that sucks..." _

_Rin stays silent and just spins his empty Staminade bottle around. "...did something happen with you and Danny?" I stop swirling my drink around and look at him in the eyes. "Lachie and Blade told me you guys had a fight. Are you seriously going to stop swimming cos of that?"_

_"... Shut up!" His hands are balled into fists at his sides and I can swear there are tears about to fall from his eyes. "This doesn't concern you ok?!...just...leave me alone." He stands up and shoves both hands into his pockets. "...see ya."_

_His sudden outburst stunned me somewhat and I'm left standing there alone in Kurraba Point holding an almost empty pearl tea cup._

* * *

><p>"[Oi , oi Danny, that's Suppon-chan yeah?] I elbow him lightly in the side and nudge my head in Rin's direction "[That hair and the shark teeth]"<p>

[Mari, just leave it. We haven't talked since we went back to Sendai. He's probably forgotten by now]" Danny seems uncomfortable and wanting to avoid any happy reunions; and well, as his twin it is my sole duty to cause and revel in his discomfort. I skip over to Tachibana senpai and tap him on the elbow, since he's much taller than me. "Senpai, who's the red haired guy standing over there?"

"Oh, that's Matsuoka Rin. Gou-san's older brother." I nod and thank him before walking off. Wait a minute. Matsuoka Gou's brother? Wow. Guess Dan-nii's going to be in for a world of pain if he keeps on liking Gou-san at this rate. I chuckle and head on over closer to the pool, and sure enough, I spot someone who matches my memory of Rin. Even though it's been almost 2 years, Rin looks pretty much the same, well, the last time I saw him was the middle of year 9 just before my family had to move back to Sendai. It had been one awkward goodbye to be honest. At least I THINK that's the Rin I knew.

It can't be more than a coincidence right? Matsuoka's not a particularly common surname and it's not every day you see a red haired one named Rin. All that's left is to wait and see I guess.

"..yeah thanks Niitori.." Rin climbs out from the pool and pulls off his goggles "huh?" As we make eye contact he stiffens with surprise and points his finger wordlessly at us." Y-you...uh..." Bingo. It's him. Suppon-chan. He scratches his head trying to remember my name.

"Yo! It's been awhile Rinrin!" I wave cheerily and stick my tongue playfully at him "Remember me?" The short wimpy looking guy with grey hair next to Rin stares wordlessly at me and tentatively waves, his eyes darting back and forth from Rin to me. Rin furrows his brow trying to remember, though I have a feeling the nickname will jog his memory. "Suppon-chan! It's me!"

"...You.." His forehead wrinkles smooth themselves out and he pulls off his swimming cap. "...You're Ma...Marilyn! That weird bird!"

"Cheep cheep. Cheeeeap!" I humour him a little by acting out 'weird' and share a laugh as he walks towards us. "what are you guys doing here? Didn't you have to go back to Sendai or something?"

"[ Wait, wait, wait! oh, hang on Suppon-chan, please don't tell the guys I'm actually a girl ok? I'm holding a bet with Danny on how long I can troll them. ]" I speak quickly in English and obviously none of the others can understand what we're saying.[it's a 500yen a bet day, and I'm only on Day 2..so yeah.]

"[ Seriously? Haha, you're still as crazy and random as ever Mari. ]" he laughs and crosses his arms, [Though I reckon Haru's already aware of that. He notices stuff like that all the time.]"

"he hasn't said anything so far! well, we DID move back to Sendai, but since this new project involved a lot of site visits and stuff, Tou-chan figured it'd be easier to just move over here. Uncle and Koudai-nii are useless apparently." I switch back to speaking Japanese just in case anyone else is interested in hearing about me and my awesomeness. "You know about the Iwatobi Swimming Center? Tou-chan bought the land and he's planning to build apartments there. Or open up another Logistics office or something. Ah! by the way, Blade's band got signed to a record company! "

"What? No way!" Rin pretends to look surprised and laughs "[Hey, didn't I predict that would happen to him anyway? right? That's awesome."] he smacks me playfully on the back.

* * *

><p>"...anyone get the feeling we're being left out?" Ryuugazaki pushes his glasses up and sighs. Everyone else nods and sighs in unison.<p>

"...mmhmm." Gou crosses her arms and frowns " I don't really remember Onii-chan mentioning he was friends with... ! I remember!" Gou smacks her fisted right hand onto her left palm. "You're Yamashita Dan!" she points enthusiastically at Dan-nii who instantly makes a choking noise and covers the faint blush on his cheek. Oh man, my 'badass rebel' brother acting like a teenage girl in love. Man this is priceless! "uh...yeah..I guess." he tries to sound nonchalant but fails. "What about it?

"w-wow! I've always wanted to meet you!" Gou's eyes are shining brightly as she inches closer to Dan-ni whose eyebrows are practically flying off his head.

"Hmm, but Onii-chan mentioned Dan having a younger sister? so who's Eiya-san? Your...other brother?"

"Hah..." Danny laughs and shoots me a glance which loosely translated means 'looks like I win the bet Ei.'. he strides over calmly to me and places an arm around my shoulder "weeeeell, I guess another brother is more accurate, but Eiya is definitely a –ah!" Before he can finish his sentence, I give him a solid punch in the stomach which somehow causes us to fall into the pool.

"hbugggggh! aabuggghh! " I flail around like a crack addict with no crack. I can't swim to save my life AND I'm still wearing my uniform which has now expanded and is ballooning in size. It feels like I'm being pulled down by an unseen force and can't escape. Somewhere in my moment of panic, I see a hand stretch towards me and I stretch my hands out to grab it. Unfortunately, I end up helicopter spinning my hands and punching my would be rescuer in the face.

I cough and succeed in head butting Rin who managed to drag my flailing self out and dump me onto the side.

"*cough* Aya you _teme...kusokare!_"my voice comes out as a raspy cough and the best I can do in this situation is shake my fists and glare . Dan-nii says nothing and glares at me with murder written all over his face. Oooh, resorting to your laser glare now huh?

"Onii-chan! Are you ok?" Gou is bending over Rin, a look of deep concern written all over her face as Suppon-chan crouches on the ground covering his eye with his hands. Kuso. This doesn't look good. He gives me a withering look and pulls his hand down slowly to reveal a beautiful red patch in the shape of my fist around his eye. "...Man you punch hard.. guh...Eiya...don't tell me...you still don't know how to swim?"

In this situation, I have only 2 options. Option 1. Vehemently deny that I can't swim and blame it on something else. Option 2. Admit it. Ugh, I swallow my pride and now slowly. "..yeah..I can't swim for crap. Anyway! I need to change out of these wet clothes. Laters!" I stand slowly up, and shuffle awkwardly towards the female change rooms. I shuffle since the wet clothes make me feel like I'm wearing a suit of armour or something.

"..The change rooms are this way." Nanase-senpai points to the sign and redirects me to the male change rooms. Ah..I totally forgot. I shoot Dan-nii a pleading gaze which he brushes off and grins evilly at me. Teme! What am I going to do now? Think Eiya, there gotta be a way to keep this trolling up. Oh right! My bag is still in the change room, I just need to sneak in, grab my bag and quickly change in the toilets or something. Putting my plan into motion, I tip-toe or more like splish and splatter my way into the change rooms and stop in front of my bag. Thankfully, the room is empty which is a relief since I don't need to be greeted with the sight of NSFW stuff.

Oh crap! I never even had a change of clothing to change into. I hit myself on the head for being so forgetful and glare at the Black Moral tote bag lying next to my SeX Pot ReVeNge tote bag. Hehehe, I'm sorry my dear dear brother. I take out Danny's uniform and debate on whether or not to leave his Gravure idol magazine exposed to the world when I hear footsteps approaching. Oh dammit! Why is somebody coming now?

[Missing a change of clothes?] Someone speaking in English at the door almost makes me leapt into the air with fright. Hang on, there are only 2 other people who can speak English. Sure enough, Suppon-chan is leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk on his , there goes what little pride I have left. I nod meekly and pretend to cry. "oh no. Whatever am I going to do? is fate so cruel that it will stop me from stealing *ahem* cough borrowing my brother's uniform?"

"That might be going a little too far, don't you think? Here, one rescue pack. You owe me one." He tosses me a tracksuit and a clean towel which I catch and then remove the soaking wet blazer, tossing it onto the floor. "B-baka!" Suppon-chan turns around sharply and with his back to me so that he faces the outside "Honestly, you need to have some feminine pride. Or dignity at least. What kind of girl just changes in front of a guy? THAT hasn't changed in the least huh."

"Oh please, since when were you one to lecture me? None of my brothers had a problem." I snort and strip off my wet shirt and pull on the top half of the tracksuit " Besides, don't you have swimming to do? Instead of *sneeze* standing around doing *sneeze* nothing, why not go rekindle your *sneeze* bromance with Dan *sneeze*"

"..brothers huh...Hey Eiya, do you remem-" I fold up the towel and kick Suppon-chan lightly on the butt; interrupting whatever he was planning to say, "I'm done. Wanna go back now? Unless there's something you want to do here, otherwise I'm leaving. Oh I interrupted you before, what were you saying again?"

He turns around slowly and stares at me for a moment trying to say something, before cracking up. "Pfft! Oh man you look hilarious!" He pauses to laugh and points at me, the tracksuit is really big and the long sleeves flap like wings when I move them around. "..beats having to wear wet clothes I guess." hmmm, Suppon-chan definitely fits the archtype of the childhood friend, and him lending me a change of clothes... this would normally be worth 50 affection points. Ack! Life isn't an otome game Mari dear, Rinrin's just a friend like Lachie. Besides, it's your academic life that needs to be prioritised right now. I head on out to where everyone is waiting for us. I'm guessing practice is over since only the Iwatobi people and the wimpy looking Samezuka kid , who I learn is called Nitori are floating around.

* * *

><p>"Anyways, Rinrin here was Danny's friend back in high school, well when we still lived in Sydney. He was also on the same swimming club down at OP with Danny boy."<p>

"ohh.." Gou's face is scrunched into a frown "Onii-chan! They're the ones you talked about when you called home, aren't they? Mari and Dan!" She rushes up to Dan-nii and "I've always wanted to meet you! Onii-chan talked about you two a lot! He said that he admired Dan's swimming and good grades! and that he had a cru-"

"Ok ok, that's enough Gou." Rin looks a little flustered as he swats his hands dismissively but Gou pipes up immediately " ...but I always thought Dan ah, Hinata? um san had a twin sister...wait, doesn't that mean Eiya...is a girl?"

Everyone turns to look at me. Dan-nii has a smirk, Rinrin is facepalming and trying to stifle his laughter while everyone else looks confused. "Oh, so Eiya is a girl." They nod their heads in unison before realising what they just said.

"EH? Eiya-san's a girl?" They all yell in unison apart from the members of the Straya alliance and Nanase-senpai. "...I already knew." Nanase-senpai speaks in a matter of fact tone. He raises a finger and points to my shirt "That's part of the girls uniform. All that's different is the trousers."

Ding ding ding! Full points for you my dear senpai. Tune in next time for the continuation of this tournament. ".. means.." Tachibana-senpai turns beet red and covers his face with his hands. "You saw us all changing didn't you?...why...didn't you...oh...my...god...I..." He looks so embarrassed and mortified I actually feel somewhat sorry for him. Ah, to be such a pure hearted person again. He definitely fits the kind and handsome archtype. Nanase-senpai would be the cool and aloof tsundere type.

Ryuugazaki-san has a storm cloud over his head and starts wiping non-existent dirt from his glasses. Hazuki-san is staring open-mouthed at me with a bewildered look in his eyes. Oh, so he is capable of expressions other than happiness and silliness. That's the shota archtype for you.

"Bwahahaha!" Rin bursts into laughter and slaps his thigh as he holds his stomach in pain. Danny is practically rolling on the floor with laughter while everyone else, namely my poor senpais look mortified. Gou's face is demurely covered with a delicate hand as she turns slightly red.

"Oh relax senpai. I didn't see anything I shouldn't have. Besides, I've grown up with 6 older brothers, it's nothing ." I shrug and speak as nonchalantly as I can but it seems to have the opposite effect on everyone. Tachibana senpai looks even more horrified and Ryuugazaki-san begins cleaning his glasses even harder. I wouldn't be surprised if he made a hole with all that wiping.

"Bwahaha, sorry about my *snerk* perverted sister. *laugh* If it's easier for you, just don't think of her as a girl." Danny pauses to laugh and coughs a little as he walks up to me and holds me in a chokehold "Her nickname back home is 'Chikan' so feel free to call her that." He laughs and proceeds to give me a knuckle sandwich. I follow up by kneeing him in the nuts. "stop bullshitting you bukake freak!"

"oh really?" Rinrin raises an eyebrow "I swear it was 'Fujoshi-hime' They both face each other and hi-five. Urgh...such immature bastards. I raise my arms and prepare to give them both a punch when Danny coughs awkwardly and turns sharply away from Rinrin. Ooh, dat tension.

I raise an eyebrow and meet Rinrin's gaze. He looks as confused as I am and shrugs. Hmm, I wonder what happened between the two of them?

Actually, that's not my problem...because...they know I;m actually a girl...which means... I LOST THE BET! Noo! I sob quietly to myself when Danny smirks and speaks to Gou-san "Hey, why don't you two form a girls swim team? Eiya's a pretty capable athlete, so once she learns to swim and you recruit other girls..." he trails off and I see Gou-san's face light up. "Oh! That is such a great idea Yamashita-san! Hmm, but does Eiya-san want to swim though?"

Everyone turns to look at me. I shake my head violently and try to think of an excuse other than 'I don't want to swim. Period!" without sounding too much like a cunt. "uh. well. I...er can't swim you know. Otherwise, I'd love to." I shrug my shoulders and try to look as disappointed as possible.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you Eiya-san." Someone speaks up almost right away. . Who said that? I turn my head and see Tachibana-senpai smile and wave to me. "Rei-kun's still learning, so I wouldn't mind teaching you two. Though finding more female members will be up to you."

I stare at Rinrin who shrugs and jerks his head in Gou-san and Danny's direction. They both look delighted, though I'm 100% certain Danny's happiness is for a sadistic reason. Damn, looks like I just dug myself another grave. Danny clears his throat softly and flicks something towards me, which I 's a 500yen coin. I look up at him with confusion and he mouths "new bet. 500yen for each day you can continue as a member of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Well?"

I crush the coin tightly in my hands and stand up suddenly, "DEAL!". haha, bring it on Danny boy. You're underestimating the lengths I'll go to prove you wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Free is almost done! episode 12 was awesome because I could recognise the places there. teehee! I'm certain that Rinrin was around the Neutral Bay area (where I live XD no stalkers plz) and Olympic Park Aquatic Centre is spot on! Though the accents are LOL! You barely hear people say 'g'day mate' and it looked like Russell was a pedo when he told Rin to get into the car XP. Well, read and review ne? Thank you for followingfavouriting/reading! **


	4. Pocari Sweat tastes like Powerade

"_moshi mosh~ _Yamashita residence." I grab the phone from its cradle and lean back against the wall, tapping my fingers against the pendulum clock hanging on the wall so that I match the rhythm. "Eiya? It's Tatsuya, Seira's out shopping so can you go pick up Miu from preschool for me?." Tatsuya is my eldest brother, though he's more like a dad or an uncle seeing as he's 30 years old with a wife and kids. I reckon that's why he bosses us all around like that and tou-chan and kaa-chan are happy with him being the boss of all of us.

"Aww! but An-chan... I'm meant to be studying now..." I can't help but whine a little, honestly weekends are when I get extra studying done! An-chan sighs on the other end and I can hear him speak to somebody though it's muffled. " Eiya Hitomi Yamashita. No buts. Hurry up, if you need money, ask Tomoya. See you ." An-chan hangs up and the phone beeps reminding me to put it back. Urgh, my precious studying time is gone! Dammit, don't you dare complain about the A- when I shove it in your face An-chan! I stomp back upstairs to my room and change from my trackies to a black hoodie with 'This is a hoodie' printed across in white and shove my phone into my pocket. Hmm, my hair looks a little too messy so I give my shoulder length hair a quick brush and stamp outside.

"..where are you going?" Tomo-nii stops watching TV and looks over at me, if kaa-chan was home, she would have drop kicked him. Tomo-nii is still wearing his PJs and is curled up in front of the kotatsu with a bowl of anpan in front of him. "an-chan made me go act as a chauffeur for Miu. Man...this sucks! " Tomo-nii shrugs and hands me 78000 yen "I don't know if there are stores like Little Hearts or Like an Edison over here, but if Matenrou Opera's new single is out, buy me two types. Thanks Imouto-chan."

* * *

><p>"Ei-tan! Ei-tan! I'm hungry!" Miu tugs at my sleeves and puts on her best puppy dog face. Geez, how did someone as strict and serious as my brother have a kid this cute? Well, Miu-chan probably got all her good traits from Seira-nee. Beats me how someone as cool and pretty as her fell for my brother. "Hang on Miu! hmm?" Across the road I spot a familiar looking person...brown hair, droopy eyes and tall. AHh, Tachibana-senpai.<p>

"Eh? Yamashita-san?" Tachibana-senpai waves to me from across the road. He's leading two small kids by each hand, I'm guessing he's also babysitting or something.

"Tachibana-senpai! Sup!" I lead Miu across the road and the two kids with Makoto look surprised.

"Onii-chan! Who's this onee-chan?" The little girl on Tachibana-senpai's right points at me with her mouth open "Is she your girlfriend, onii-chan?" Tachibana-senpai looks flustered and shushes the girl "Shh! Don't say things like that Ran. This is Yamashita Eiya-san, my clubmate. Say hi. Ren, you too."

"..h-hi." The boy tugging Tachibana-senpai's left hand, who I learn is named Ren mumbles and hello and waves slowly to Miu who hides behind me. I guess they're around the same age but she's a pretty shy kid though.

"..."

"Ei-tan, who's that? he's hot." Miu points to Tachibana-senpai and smiles shyly at him, he smiles back and does a silly face to make her laugh. Sigh, how I envy little kids. They can say things like that without batting an eyelid or being made fun of.

"...so, why are you hanging around here on a Sunday?"

"I'm taking Miu, my niece over to...there " I point to the Iwatobi Swimming Centre behind me " My family bought the land there and is currently in the middle of redevelopment or something. Not really sure though.. " I sigh and shrug my shoulders as Tachibana-senpai just smiles and looks wistfully at the Swim Centre."..oh. I see. Well, I was taking my siblings over to see the swim club...before it gets demolished. I heard from my parents that the new owners would smash it down within the next week."

"eh?" I turn to him with a look of confusion on my face "That's totally not going to happen." I wave my hands a little TOO erratically "Tou-chan bought the land but whatever is ON the land might still stay. anyway.." I gesture for him to bend down slightly so I can whisper in his ear "If you know anyone who can buy the building let me know! I'll ask tou-chan!"

Tachibana-senpai laughs softly and nods and gives me a thumbs up "Sure, I'll remember that Yamashita-sa-"  
>"Call me Eiya-san." I wave him off casually "It'll get confusing since Dan-nii is already Yamashita-san. Anyways, we're going now. See you Senpai!"<p>

Hmm. I never realised the old abandoned swimming centre here would be sorely missed. Well, technically I was a foreigner and this wasn't really any of my business but somehow I feel like it would be a good idea to keep it around. A tiny town like Iwatobi wouldn't need a new apartment complex anyway.

* * *

><p>"PAPA!" Miu throws my arm off and rushes over to An-chan who scoops her up and gives her a hug "Miu-chan! How's my princess today? Did Aunty Eiya take good care of you?" He starts speaking baby talk to Miu who laughs and giggles like the adorable little kid she is. Guess I'll leave them to bond together.<p>

"Kou-nii!" My dodgy looking cousin is still wearing his sunglasses even though he's indoors. Also, to complete his yakuza look, his shoulder length black hair is gelled back and yes, he's wearing a dark blue suit which fits him perfectly. "Mmm? Jou-chan? What's up?..ah! Otou-san, you're back! How did it go?"

"We can't really do anything right now." Tou-chan and Uncle walk in looking much more tired than usual "Tsk, I should have known, building apartments here won't work and the ward office have rejected other ideas. I don'-"

"Tou-chan! Why don't you reopen it as a swimming centre?"

Tou-chan pulls off his glasses and gives me his piercing laser stare as the corners of his mouth curve downwards. "Eiya." he pulls a cloth from his pocket and wipes the left lens slowly. "what did I say about interrupting people?" Now he's polishing the right lens. "..e...tto..." I scuff my shoe onto the floor and clasp my hands behind my back "don't ever do that?" Standing at a safe position from behind Tou-chan, Kou-nii makes a silly face. Grr...sadist! "That's right. Please don't do that again." Tou-chan slips his glasses back on and rubs the bridge of his nose. "...but I suppose that's an idea. I can sell it off to your friend, isn't that right Shuuya?"

Uncle Shuuya and Kou-nii look kinda surprised but nod their heads. "Hmm! That's not bad nii-san. My friend's construction company just started out so it'd be a bonus for them too. Alright, I'll let him know tomorrow. See you down at the office then." He starts to pack up and heads out to his truck parked outside.

Huh? Wasn't the reason we moved to Iwatobi cos Tou-chan was going to expand or build some apartments or something? . Now that the redevelopment was out of the question, what the hell were we doing here then?

"Tou-chan! Does that mean we can go back home to Sendai? or maybe Sydney?" I can barely contain my excitement, I missed everyone back in my two homes so bad.

"Sorry Oujo." Tou-chan smiles briefly and ruffles my head, making my hair even messier than before " There's still the company branch over here I've got to worry about. "

"...Yeah...I know..." I bite my lip and wait for everyone to pack up so we can go home.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, is Matsuoka Rin here today?" Niitori, Rinrin's fan and roommate shakes his head "Senpai's not here today. I think maybe Captain might know.."<p>

He points to a tall and very (very) nicely built male specimen standing on the side yelling to the other students. Trust Samezuka to take swimming so seriously. Even on a Sunday there were students hard at work training, oh well. I had a mission to return Suppon-chan's tracksuit and no tackle my homework. There wasn't any time to waste.

The captain of the Samezuka Swim Club, Seijuro waves to me with a broad smile

"Well if it isn't Rin's friend!" His voice is loud and very energetic "Rin's not feeling well . Ah? You have something for him? Do you want me to tell Niitori to bring it over?"

"Nah its fine, I'll bring it to him." I manage to get Rinrin's location and head off, wolf whistling at a few particularly well built swimmers and giving them a thumbs up.

"Suuuu—ponnn-chaannn!" I stand outside the door and knock a few times.

No answer.

"Riiinriiiiin. It's Eiya."

No answer.

[Rin. Please open the door. Your humble servant implores you.]

No answer.

"Matsuoka Rin-san. Please open the door"

A rustling sound but no answer. This is getting annoying. I click my teeth and pull out my phone and hit call. From inside I can hear a ringtone, oooh it's Psy0n's newest song "Until the lights burn out". I knew he was a fan. The ringtone stops as quickly as it starts. I hit call again and there's only silence. Aha, putting your phone on silent eh? No fear, I'll just text you instead.

**-suppon chan. open the door.**

**-Suppon-chan. I come bringing gifts.**

**-I have Pocari sweat, Meiji chocolate and taro mochi.**

**-and a pair of nicely washed, **

**-ironed and folded track pants and a matching top.**

**-Rinrin, let me in.**

**-What have you got to lose?  
>-Hmm, maybe you're watching a porno? <strong>

**-with a hot gravure idol?**

**-I guess you've upgraded from those magazines now.**

**- You've grown up.**

**-Rinrin's a big boy now.**

**-Eiya is happy for you**

**-Now open the door.**

**-You hentai. Ero. **

**- Come on...you can tell me what's wrong**

**- Aren't we friends?**

**-Rinrin?**

**-Rin?**

**-Suppon-chan?**

**-Matsuoka-san?**

**-[Mr. Matsuoka?]**

**- [Mat-sew-oh-ka Ree-in]**

**-Mashoka Lin?**

**_Matsuoka Rin-chan-san?**

**- open up?**

**- are you ok?**

**-please respond?**

**-I'm getting paranoid here.**

**-Is being angsty a thing now?**

**- you can't die a ****** you know...**

**- it'd be disappointing...**

**- Say something?**

"ARGH!" I hear a furious roar from within the room and Rin stomps out with major bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. "I GET IT!" for a moment it looks like he's going to strangle me then and there; but he remains in his 'imma angsty teenage boy' mode.

"aww. I only sent you...123 messages?" I purse my lips and pretend to look offended. "Anyways, here you go. I washed it so don't get any ideas buddy."

He deadpans at me and snatches the bag from my arms. "Hmph. You're done so go."

"Rinrin. Lemme, guess, you lost against somebody?" I block the door with my foot and slam my hand against the doorframe so he can't close it. At least without snapping my fingers off. "You've always been a sore loser, just like Danny boy."

"..Maybe.." He narrows his eyes and gnashes his shark teeth "Eiya. This doesn't concern you. Later." He detaches my hand from the doorframe and slams it shut. Geez, what's his problem? I huff and yell as loud as I can into the keyhole "FINE! GO AHEAD AND IGNORE MY KINDNESS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

I whirl around attempting to exit like those badass anime heroines but end up smashing into someone.

"aiya! ouch.." Niitori-san rubs his nose after our collision and quickly scrambles to his feet. "Ah, you're!..."

"Yes? It's pronounced Eiya by the way" I smooth my crinkled shirt and wave to him "hey, Niitori-san, you have any idea what's up with Suppon-chan?"

"Suppon-chan?" Nitori opens his mouth in a huge 'O' and blinks back with confusion. "I-if you mean Rin-senpai...well.." he lowers his gaze and whispers quietly as though the Snapping turtle can hear through the walls "it's probably related to Rin-senpai seeing Haruka-san again..."

"eh?" I probably sound just as confused as I look. Seriously, Rinrin had been as cheerful and _normal_ as ever when there was a swim meet. Then again, Dan-nii and I HAD transferred close to the end of the second trimester...there must have been a tonne of things that happened we weren't aware of.

"..haha. Niitori-san." I point my finger at Niitori-san who gulps and points to himself "m-me?"

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Rinrin. Time to play detective..or is it counsellor?...anyways, you're coming with me. Chop, chop."

I grab him by the hand and tug him away before he can protest.


End file.
